


In the Moment

by rowofstars



Series: As Far As Love Goes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Sex, F/M, Non-Cursed AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Swearing, amonthlyrumbelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: For the November smut prompt at a-monthly-rumbelling, the starter sentence: “Why do they make this look easy in all those porn movies? This hurts like fuck!” Lacey surprises Gold in his car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I'm sorry? This happened and here we are. Mega huge thanks to mariequitecontrarie for reading this over, giving me her amazing advice, and finding all my typos. It was bad you guys. She's a lifesaver.

“Why do they make this look easy in all those porn movies?”

Lacey laughed and elbowed the steering wheel again. “Yeah, this hurts like fuck!”

Gold laughed too and shook his head. “Let’s just stop -”

“No,” Lacey whined. “Just - hold on.”

Gold sighed, his erection waning in the unsexy reality of car sex. He wasn’t sure why either of them thought this was a good idea, or even why they thought _they_ were a good idea. But somewhere around drink number three, Lacey had kissed him. It wasn’t a sweet, tentative kind of first kiss, no, it was teeth and tongues and her nails scraping the back of his neck. She’d pulled him into the back hallway of the Rabbit Hole and let him press her against the wall while she ground her hips against his. But that wasn’t going to work with his leg, so he’d offered up his car.

Lacey reached down between the seat and the door, cursing when she didn’t find what she was looking for right away. Then she let out a victorious _a-ha_ and Gold startled as the whole seat shift backwards.

There was now plenty of room between them and the steering wheel, and the seat was tilted a little more besides.

“Perfect,” she said, grinning at him as she adjusted herself across his lap.

Gold arched an eyebrow and rested his hands at her waist. Her fingers brushed lightly over the outline of his cock as she licked her lips slowly and looked down at him. He was only half hard now, but she smirked when he inhaled sharply at the light pressure of her fingertips.

“Sorry,” he muttered. He knew was probably going to disappoint her. He’d had too much to drink and despite how much he wanted her, this whole idea was a mess.

“Mmm,” she hummed, leaning in to bite at his neck. “I think I can fix that.”

Gold licked his lips as she palmed him, rubbing the heel of her hand up and down the front of his trousers. Her mouth was still at his neck, alternating between wet kisses and little nips of her teeth. He felt his cock twitch and she moaned.

“That’s it, baby,” she cooed, her hips shifting in time with the motion of her hand, giving him a preview of what was to come. “Get nice and hard for me.”

He groaned. Yeah, that apparently wasn’t going to be a problem after all. “Lace,” he gasped. “Sweetheart.”

Lacey bit her lip. The bastard called her sweetheart, and fuck if that didn’t have her clenching and hot. This was supposed to be a quick shag in his car, nothing she hadn’t done a dozen times or so. But this was Mr. Gold. Older, sexy, forbidden Mr. Gold. She’d had a weird crush on him since high school. Something about his accent and the soft, shaggy hair that belied the expensive tailored suits he always wore. There was something about him that didn’t fit Storybrooke, kinda like the way she never felt like she fit here either. Maybe they were some sort of weird kindred spirits.

She took his hand and placed it on her bare thigh, drew it up under the edge of her skirt. He got the message and a second later both hands were pushing her skirt up around her hips. She was able to spread her legs a little more, and press herself closer. He moaned again, and she popped the button on his trousers, leaning in to kiss him as her hands worked to free his cock.

He groaned against her lips, his tongue trailing over her bottom lip, seeking entrance as she curled her fingers over the elastic band of his boxers. She let him kiss her deeply, let him taste every bit of her mouth as she pulled him out and stroked his shaft.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gold gasped as his hand went higher. His fingers brushed over her smooth skin, up and up until he found bare, slick flesh. “Oh, Lacey.”

She smirked down at him. While he’d been unlocking the car, she’d been taking her panties off and stuffing them in her purse. But her amusement faded as he circled her clit teasingly. She shifted her hips into his touch and let her head fall back. It hit the roof of the car briefly, but she didn’t care.

Gold kept his finger moving on her clit as he worked her blouse open with his free hand. Hers was still wrapped around his cock, but she’d stopped moving as soon as he’d touched her. He palmed her breast, feeling her hard nipple through the sheer bra she was wearing. There wasn’t room to do much else, so he tugged the cup down to expose her.

Lacey arched her back as his mouth closed around her nipple. He sucked gently at first but then nipped and pulled with his teeth until she cried out. Oh, he’d found what she liked way too easily. She tightened her hand around his cock until he hissed and pulled away.

She held him steady as she lifted herself up, moving forward so she was lined up with him. They both groaned as she lowered herself, her muscles fluttering around him as she took him inside her fully.

Gold’s head fell back against the headrest, his lips parted in a low groan of sheer pleasure. 

Lacey was almost panting with need, the burning ache in her pussy only increased by finally having him there. “Good, baby?”

He pulled her down for another kiss as she started to rise and fall atop him. Soft moans were lost against his mouth as she kissed him back desperately. He marveled at the feel of her slick flesh grinding over his length, the way he could feel her tightening around him as she slid down.

The small space limited her movement, her head kept bumping against the roof, and she was going to have marks on her knee from the seatbelt base, but it was worth it. Each time she rolled her hips, he hit just the right spot and made her eyes roll back in her head. It wasn’t fair that awkwardly fucking in a car felt this good because it made her wonder how amazing it might be if they could make it to a couch or a bed. Anything horizontal would do; she wasn’t picky. But that wasn’t likely to happen. He wasn’t going to invite her back to his place, or let her stay the night, or make her fucking pancakes in the morning.

That wasn’t them no matter how much she might want it to be.

When Gold finally caught his breath, he became a more active participant in their coupling. He set his fingers just above where his cock was sliding in and out of her, his fingertips rubbing her clit and sending spikes of pleasure through her. It had been so long, and there was nothing that felt better than Lacey French sinking down onto his cock until he bottomed out within her. He watched her with heavy lidded eyes as she rode him, one hand on her hip, guiding her at just the right angle that made her gasp and his balls draw up.

Pleasure coiled low in Lacey’s belly. Her pussy fluttered around him, making her feel even fuller.. She swore when he slid down a little lower in the seat, causing his cock to push just a little further inside. His right hand moved to her breast, alternating between squeezing gently so her nipple rubbed against the center of his palm, and pinching the tender bud until she whimpered. All while the other was working her clit. Fucking hell he was good.

Lacey cried out his name when her release hit, her eyes clenched shut and her mouth hanging open in a perfect image of pleasure. He came right after her, grunting and tensing his jaw, unable to hold off any longer. They rocked together, falling back against the seat, as they both tried to catch their breath.

She pressed her face against his shoulder, laughing as she panted. “Shit.”

Gold smirked and kissed the side of her head. “That good, eh?” 

She sat back and rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Gold.” Then she set about righting her bra and shirt. “I’ve had worse, I’ve had better. It is what it is.”

She rolled off of him, flopping into the passenger’s seat, hating that she missed the feeling of him inside her as soon as it was gone. It took a few wiggles to tug down her skirt, but in a matter of seconds she was presentable again. She was sticky and wet between her legs, but there was nothing to do about it here. 

“Are you going back inside?” he asked.

She shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair again. If she did, she’d need to head straight for the bathroom and straighten herself up. 

“Nowhere else to go,” she replied looking out the window at the hazy glow of the Rabbit Hole sign.

Gold wanted to tell her there were plenty of places to go that weren’t a dive bar in Storybrooke. Like his house for instance, or Paris. Fuck, he’d actually take her to Paris if she let him. He shook his head and zipped up his trousers.

Lacey exhaled and wrapped her fingers around the door handle. “Well, thanks for the diversion, Gold,” she said as she pushed open the door. “It was fun.”

He snorted and gave her a look of indifference. “Likewise, Miss French.”

She flashed him a smile and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her.

Gold watched her walk back to the bar, stumbling about half way but catching herself from falling. He sat there for a little while, just in case she came back out, but when the clock rolled over to eleven he knew she was probably going to be there until closing like usual. He slammed his hand onto the steering wheel and exhaled, twisting the leather wrap under his fingers. He was a damn fool. Then a moment later he started the car and squealed the tires as he pulled out into the street.

Lacey glanced out the window as a car left in a hurry. She saw the tall, red tail lights of Gold’s Cadillac fade into the distance, and tossed back the last of her whiskey.


End file.
